Where The Hell Am I!
by WordsofTruth
Summary: Puck was right. Books are dangerous, or at least Daphnes' are. When a potion causes Puck and Sabrina to disappear into Daphne's book, their world turns upside down as they wreak havoc on an unsuspecting world of Harry Potter. And whats worse, the Scarlet and and the Death Eaters have joined forces? (Pre Battle/s.)
1. An Ordinary Day Or Not!

**Where The Hell Am I!**

**Hi guys, this is my first fan fic and I'm making it with the help of ery04 and Lil'** **Jewels.** **I hope you enjoy it. All advise is welcome and if my spelling is atrocious I'm** **sorry.** **This is a mix between Sisters Grimm and Harry Potter. I do not own any** **characters or the books (unfortunately). Some characters may be a little bit** **OOC , but I have tried to make them as real as possible. **

**It is set during 5th Year**** at Hogwarts. **

**Puck and Sabrina are 15**.

**Daphne and Red are 10**

**Relda and Canis are ?**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione are 15**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise are 15**

**Fred and George are 17**

**Others are mostly 15 apart from the Professors**

…**..**

**Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day… Or Not**

"_Where the hell am I!" Sabrina shouted._

"_I believe you are at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" replied_ _Dumbledore, as he recovered from the shock of her sudden appearance._

**And to think that it all started as an ordinary day...**

**Grimm House, Ferryport Landing, America.**

It was an ordinary day in the Grimm residence. It started with the usual wake-up call from a recently pranked Sabrina, followed by two screaming tornadoes racing through the house known as Puck and Sabrina, followed lastly by the usual, "Lets use Puck as our personal punching bag" again, led by Sabrina.

Probably the only thing that wasn't usual was that Daphne was quietly sitting down reading a book and not making a sound apart from the occasional biting of the palm session.

"Watchya doing Marshmallow" Puck yawned flopping onto the couch beside her.

"Reading a book." was the only reply.

"…."

"What ARE you doing Puck?" Sabrina said walking into the room barely glancing at the shaking teen huddled in the opposite corner that he had occupied 5 seconds before.

"She's doing the taboo, the bane of my existence, my death, my greatest enemy –apart from Pan, the unspeakable, the…"

"Let me guess – you're reading" Sabrina turned to her sister.

"I don't know what he's so worked up about", the ten year old replied. "One minute he's fine, the next he's in the corner shaking like he's just been told to take a shower".

Sabrina sniggered "That's cause you said the taboo word Daph - BOOK!"

Puck started screaming as if his wings had been ripped off all over again.

"What is going on down here" Granny Relda came hurrying down with Mr Canis and Red following closely behind her.

"Well for starters, Daph said the forbidden word, wait make that words, (book and shower) and made Pucky here start screaming for mummy."

"Liar!" _Pucky_ shouted.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS A TABSOO!" cried Daphne who had had enough of her sister saying the same word over and over again.

"Wha... oh right taboo, sorry" Sabrina grinned sheepishly. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me"

Sabrina sighed. "It means, you are forbidding associating with a person, place or thing, and in Puck's case, it's a thing..."

"Oh"

Granny Relda who had been watching the exchange with amusement suddenly noticed that Puck was hiding something behind his back.

"Puck what have you got there?" she asked.

"Uh... Nothing" he replied nervously.

"Yeah you have stinkpot, I can see it" Sabrina said.

"Have not"

"Have too"

"Have not"

"Have too"

"Have not"

"Have to"

"Have not"

"Have too"

"GUYS" Daphne screamed.

"WHAT!" the teens screamed back.

"STOP YELLING" she screamed.

"WE'RE NOT YELLING, WE'RE SCREAMING" they screamed back.

BEEEEEEEEEEP

"Owww, Granny what was that for", Sabrina said covering her ears while glaring at her grandmother who was now stuffing the whistle away in her enormous handbag.

"To get you to be quiet" was the calm reply.

"Couldn't you have thought of anything else?" the blonde complained.

"No, you three were too loud, now Puck hand over what ever it is in your hand."

"No." came the stubborn reply.

"Now Pu.." Granny Relda never got to finish as whatever Puck was holding dropped out of his hand and onto the book Daphne had been reading, and broke.

"Oops" came the sheepish reply.

"Smart move fairy boy. Daph is going to murder you," smirked Sabrina

"You don't have to sound so happy about it", the fairy mumbled.

They both looked down to see a small vial leaking onto the pages of the book.

"PUCK! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BOOK AND NOW ITS DESTROYED," Daphne wailed.

"I…I...I…" Puck stuttered.

While the argument was going on no one noticed that the liquid on the page was swirling and slowly widening into a vortex.

"HOW COULD YOU PUCK!" Daphne sobbed.

Puck was about to reply saying that he was the Trickster King and he didn't care about a silly book when Elvis ran into the room with a string of sausages.

"Elvis! Nooooo!" Cried Daphne, running after the Great Dane.

In the process she accidentally tripped Puck causing him to fly onto Sabrina and no one noticed them land on the book and disappear in a flash.

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Somewhere in England**

An exhausted Hermione collapsed next to Harry at dinner.

"Tired?" he asked, amused.

"Shattered", came the tired reply. "Where's Ronald? He's never missed a meal in his life"!

"I don't know, oh wait here he comes now."

"Bloody hell mate! You had us worried for a minute there, where were you?"

"Oh yes, where was our _ikkle Ronnikins_", the twins said as they sat down next to Harry.

"None of your business", their brother replied.

"Ooh, got a bit of a temper now eh. Can't have that now, can we George?" Fred grinned.

"Oh no we can't!" replied George seriously.

"Oh push off guys, I'm not in the mood", Ron snapped.

"Fine then. I can see when we're not wanted, come on Fred" sniffed George.

"See ya guys. Bye Ronnikins", the twins laughed and went to sit further up the table.

'What's up Ron" Harry sighed, not really in the mood for his friends' complaints.

"Fine I'll tell you, I …."

"Shh, do you hear that?" Hermione shushed.

"Hear what?" Ron snapped.

"It... Sounds like… Screaming?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah you're right 'Mione." Harry said.

The great hall went suddenly silent as the screams became louder.

"PUCK, I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA MURDER YOU!" followed by some bursts of insane laughter.

"What the heck is a Puck?" wondered Harry, but before he had much time to ponder, a burst of light cut through the enchanted ceiling and in the middle of it they could just make out a 15 year old boy with saggy blonde hair and pink, streaked, insect wings. He was wearing a dirty green hoodie, and was laughing manically as he dangled a screaming 15 year old blonde girl by her leg. The girl began to throw a steady stream of curses at the boy which only seemed to make him laugh even harder.

"PUCK, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT", screamed the girl.

"As you wish Grimm" he replied and let go of her completely.

The girl screamed the whole way down and just as she was about to crash into the Professors' table, the boy swooped down again and caught her by the leg.

"Jeeze Grimm you can't even survive 5 minutes without me having to save you!"

The girl glared up at him and then came nose to nose with Dumbledore.

"OK. Just tell my one thing." She smiled sweetly to the headmaster.

"Yes child, what is it?" He replied.

"The Girl", as she had been dubbed, continued looking sweetly at him before yelling with tremendous lung capacity.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

….

**Please review and tell me what you think cause I really love advice.**

**I hope you like it so far.**

**Love,**

**words of truth. **


	2. Warty Hogs and Soap Operas

Where the Hell Am I!

**Chapter 2: Warty Hogs and Soap Operas**

**Hi, thanks for all reviews they were really appreciated. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update until now, as I was busy with homework and school. Also sorry the last chapter was so hard to read, blame it on Microsoft. Any please keep reviewing it would be really appreciated.**

Recap:

_The girl glared up at him and then came nose to nose with Dumbledore._

_"OK. Just tell my one thing." She smiled sweetly to the headmaster._

_"Yes child what is it?" He replied._

_"The Girl" as she had been dubbed continued looking sweetly at him before yelling with tremendous lung capacity._

_"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"_

Present: **Hogwarts**

"I believe you are at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" replied Dumbledore, as he recovered from the shock of her sudden appearance.

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS THAT?" Sabrina screamed back having long since lost her cool.

Professor Dumbledore looked shaken for a moment expecting that as soon as he answered her she would calm down and stop screaming.

How can such a small girl have so much lung capacity? He wondered. He looked above her at the boy who she was now screaming at and got his answer.

"Well, if you would stop yelling at each other for a moment I would tell you" Dumbledore replied still a bit unnerved at their sudden apperance.

They both shut up immediately and waited impatiently for his answer.

After 5 seconds Puck lost patience.

"Hey, I'm royalty here you old coot and I'm **trying** to have an argument with my future wife." Puck shouted at Dumbledore.

"THAT'S IT, SAY IT ONE MORE TIME AND YOU DIE!" Sabrina shouted.

"Okay, if you insist… I'm trying to have an argument with my future wife here".

"Ok, you have 10 seconds to fly away and survive a very painful death. 1, 2..." Sabrina said through gritted teeth.

"Oh crap" was the only reply.

"3…ahh stuff it …10!"

Puck paled and the two immediately returned to fighting (well at least Sabrina was fighting, Puck was to busy trying to avoid the deadly punches that were coming his way).

"There is to be no fighting or killing on the Hogwarts premises" Snapped a thin lipped woman who's name they found out was Professor McGonagall.

"Awww, come on Professor" cried George. "It was just starting to get interesting".

"Yea I don't think we've had so much excitement in the Great Hall since that old coot Moody showed up" added Fred.

"Yea except it turned out that he wasn't Moody at all, just some crazed idiot follower of old Voldy" George stressed.

McGonagall glared at the twins through a tight lipped stare that made every one in the Great Hall think twice before crossing her.

"My office, 6 o clock sharp. Detention for both of you." She spat out.

" Oh well done. You two havn't been here an hour and you already have a detention. Smooth" Ron smirked.

"Actually that was our sixth wasn't it?" replied Fred

"I have one word for you two, Howler"

"oops, hadn't thought of that. Run Fred, man the life boats, take…."

"Who are they and what are they going on about?

Everyone was brought back to their mystery visitors by Sabrina's outburst.

"I'm froerge and that's gred"

"Hey wait I thought I was froerge and you were gred"

"No, I'm sure I was"

"No, I'm pretty sure I was"

"No…"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

The Great Hall fell oddly silent as Sabrina glared around the hall her face flushed and slightly panting from all the yelling she had been doing lately. Everyone stared at her and then Puck's voice cut through the silence.

"I like these two"

Everyone turned in his or her seats to stare at the strange boy.

"Whaaat, it is illegal or something because last time I checked it was a free country" he turned to Sabrina. "Isn't it?"

She sighed. "Yes Puck it is"

"Ha, see I told you so" he said triumphantly and was greeted with silence.

"Okaaay, so you, old guy in the dressing gown, are you going to explain what Wartyhogs is?" Snapped Sabrina.

Everyone winced at her new name for his or her beloved school.

"It's Hogwarts and if you two will follow me I will explain to you as best I can in exchange for your tale," said Dumbledore.

Everyone's eyes were on the trio as they walked, stomped and flew out of the Great Hall.

McGonagall cleared her throat,

"Well, after that soap opera I think it best if you are all dismissed, can the prefects and the heads please report to me."

Astonished the entire Hogwarts student body stumbled out of the Great Hall still talking about the night events.

**Grimm Household**

Everyone was staring at the space were Sabrina and Puck had just disappeared.

"So how 'bout a sandwich?" suggested Uncle Jake.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, MY SISTER AND HER BOYFRIEND (WHO'S NOT REALLY HER BOYFRIEND BUT ANYWAY) JUST DISSAPEARED INTO MY BOOK AND YOU WANT TO MAKE A SANDWICH ARE YOU CRAZY?" screamed Daphne.

"Salad or ham?"

"I'll take the ham"

"Thought you would"

"JAKE, DAPHNE, Be serious for one minuet will you. We have to find out where they've gone" cried Granny Relda almost on the verge of tears at the thought of losing more of her recently claimed family.

"Oh that's easy. They're at Hogwarts" Daphne replied.

The family stared at her in shock. All silently asking her how she knew this information

"What, if I'm correct the potion Puck had, was going to send anyone who touched it into whatever it was spread on. The book I was reading was Harry Potter" she replied.

"And do they know that?" asked Granny Relda.

"Uhhh, Huston we have a problem"

**Please review I really want to know what you think. Was it any good? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all the advice I received, it was really helpful.**


	3. Charlotte Hams or Scarlet Hands?

**Where The Hell Am I?**

**Sorry to all my past reviewers who had reviewed before, my computer played up so I had to delete it and start again-I'm sooo sorry. **

**Any please keep reviewing and thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. The parts in bold (other than this part) is ery04. **_**It's ery04 here. If you don't like what I've written don't blast 'words of truth' about it. Complain to me. **_

**Chapter 3: The Charlotte Hams, Scarlet Hams or Scarlet Hands?**

_**Hogwarts, Somewhere in England**_

Sabrina and Puck followed Dumbledore as he swept through the halls, arguing quietly.

"**Sabrina, you really need to see a counselor," said Puck**

"**Keep it up and you'll have to see a counselor, for mental scarring!" threatened Sabrina **

"**What's mental scarring?" asked Puck**

"**What I'm about to do to you!" replied Sabrina once again threatening. **

"If you two are quite finished, I'd quite like to know how you two got here" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Uhh, well you see my mum and dad met and…." Sabrina started.

"I know that, please don't go into any graphic detail. I mean, how did you two come here as in Hogwarts," said Dumbledore quickly.

"Uhh…the sky?" stated Puck as if it was obvious (which it was if you had the brain capacity of a goldfish).

"Nah. Really?" said Sabrina sarcastically.

"Well he did ask how we came and we came through the sky so…"

"So, he meant where did we come from as in, are we from here or not idiot." interrupted Sabrina. "Where are we anyway? "She added as an after thought.

"Come into my office and we can discuss this more privately as I have a feeling Minerva has dismissed the students" replied Dumbledore. He turned around and said something the two couldn't quite catch but sounded along the lines of He had the feeling that this conversation would take a long time, as the two couldn't be around each other for more than five minutes without trying to rip out each other's throats.

The two shocked him when they looked at each other, shrugged and followed him through the stone gargoyle that guarded his office.

He settled down into his chair as the two teens sat down in the chairs set out on the other side of the table. He placed his hands on the table in front of him and adjusted his half moon spectacles.

"Now as I have been told countless times, I believe the start is a very good place to begin."

Sabrina and Puck looked at each other again and shared a look.

Sabrina sighed and Dumbledore guessed that she had been silently nominated to tell the story.

"Well, it's a long story and you probably won't believe us" she said.

"I believe we have the time and I won't be needed for quite a while" he calmly replied.

Sabrina opened her mouth and began their story.

"Well it started 4 years ago when my parents were kidnapped…"

….

"So, this organization The Charlotte Hams…" started Dumbledore as the story finished.

"The Scarlet Hand" interrupted Puck

"Scarlet Hand… hmm… interesting… but what does the name the Scarlet Hand mean. I have a feeling that I've heard it somewhere before?" asked Dumbledore

"Whywould you have heard about them? I thought only Everafters and a select group of outsiders knew about them". said Sabrina suspiciously.

"That is, if they hadn't already joined their side, or been forced to" Puck added darkly.

"What do you mean? Has something else happened that I-we don't know about? asked Sabrina.

"I overheard the adults speaking the other day in Mirror's room. I didn't think much about it then. They said they had recruited a group of people who had magic to help them. They call themselves Deatheaters or something I'm not sure. But if an outsider knows about The Scarlet Hand, I say things are getting out of hand or it's just going to get worse." replied Puck who looked for once deep in thought.

"Wait, did you just say Deatheaters?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Yeah why, what does it mean to you. Do you know them? Who are they? What do they want? Are you in league with them? Sabrina fired off rapidly.

She was getting suspicious of this old man. Could they trust him? If so, how could he help them? He looked so old she was afraid he might disappear in a cloud of dust if she breathed on him. But, if they couldn't trust him. Then what. They were stuck in this castle with no way out. Heck, they didn't even know where they were, except that they were in some stinking castle called Hogwarts-which was obviously not anywhere near New York, much less America.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes I know about them. No I'm not in league with them, and to answer your other questions, they are the followers of a dark wizard who named himself Voldemort (_Caution: do not say this name around anyone as they are highly jumpy when he or his name become of topic) _who are pretty much wanting the same thing as your Scarlett Hams…."

"Is he ever going to get it right" complained Puck

"I doubt it" replied Sabrina

"…So now it seems that the Deatheaters have joined forces with the…."

"SCARLET HAND" Sabrina and Puck shouted at him, apparently not wanting him to slip up again

"…It seems as if we now have more to worry about than before," continued Dumbledore as if he had not been interrupted.  
>Sabrina sank on the floor as the exhaustion from their day hit them like a tidal wave along with the scary prospect of not only having to fight a war with the rebel Everafters ,but also the <em>Deatheaters.<em> Whatever they were, Sabrina wouldn't and couldn't care right now, all she knew was there was now more then one enemy and that meant even more danger. As if they didn't already have enough. She suddenly thought about Daphne. How was she taking this? Did she even know about the Deatheaters? Sabrina wouldn't be able to bear if a terrible thing such as war ripped all of her younger sister's innocence of the world away from her. But in her gut, that was what she feared would happen and she feared that she probably wouldn't be able to stop it from happening.

Puck looked over and saw Sabrina fall to the ground and immediately rushed over to her.

"Hey what's up?" He asked gently

"It's just that now we not only have the Scarlet Hand who wants to kill us, but now these Deatheaters as well. Is there anyone in the world now that doesn't want to kill us?"

"Uhh, us?"

"Uh well…nah"

"Hey just answering your question. No need to get all snarky on me."

Dumbledore watched the two trade insults, quietly observing them.

'They will make a very interesting couple' ,he thought not realizing he had said it out loud.

"Huh" The two said simultaneously

"Oh, nothing. You don't need to worry about" said Dumbledore quickly covering up his mistake.

"Okayyyyy, I don't know what just happened then but yea…"said Puck

"**Yeah. What the faerie said." Agreed Sabrina **

" **I'm not just a faerie! I'm a KING! So in other words bow down to me!" screamed Puck **

"**Get over yourself Princess Puck." replied Sabrina with a smirk. **

"**Hey! You're the princess here!" Puck responded **

"**What?" Sabrina asked **

"**Future wife… remember?" Puck explained **

"**PUCK ROBIN GOODFELLOW, YOU ARE ABOUT TO VISIT THE EMERGENCY WARD!" Sabrina yelled **

"**Yeah right stink pot."**

"**Wanna bet?" **

"**Depends." **

"**On what?"**

"**How much I win." **

"**You mean how much **_**I**_** win." **

"**Nope. I mean how much I win."**

"**Oh it's on!" **

"**If the two of you are just going to stand there arguing, then I might as well go to bed." Dumbledore said **

"**Good night." Puck said **

"**Nice try young man." **

"It's 'faery' you idiot. Jeeze don't you know a King of Faery when you see one?" Shouted Puck

Dumbledore and Sabrina looked at each other

"Nope" said Sabrina popping the 'P'

"**Damn…"**

"**Anyway, We need to find a way to get you home. I am sure that the Hogwarts Express will not do the trick so what are our options?" **

"**We could always fly. By 'we' I mean me and I'll drag Little Miss Gloop Brain here by her feet and drop her a couple of times…. Ooh I like that idea! We leave tomorrow!"**

Sabrina shot Puck an angry look and said: "Do that and you die."

"Uh backtracking…. bad idea." Said Puck quickly

"Yeah, and you still haven't told us where Hogwarts is yet" said Sabrina

"Oh yes. Well we are in England and I'm afraid that's all I can tell you as if I told anymore I would breech the code of law in _A Guide to the Law of Magic Volume 6, fifth Addition, Chapter 132, Column 7, Paragraph 2 on page 9634..._"

"…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you the short version"

"Umm, yeah. I didn't really get any of that, sorry". Sabrina said shaking out of her stupor.

"**I agree with Little Miss Gloop Brain." said a voice from behind Puck.**

**Fred and George stood in the doorway casually leaning against the frame. **

"**How did you get in my office and why are you here?" Dumbledore asked puzzled. **

"**Well, see McGonagall got sick of us…" said Fred **

"**And she was mumbling stuff under her breath about sending us up here in the form of crows." Continued George **

"**But ya see, the spell didn't work out too well…" explained Fred **

"**So now we have these." Said George turning around to reveal long black crow tails. **

"**Oh my!" gasped Dumbledore **

"**We think you should fire her sir." The twins smiled innocently and said in unison. **

"**Minerva McGonagall is a very loyal staff member of Hogwarts. She will not be fired anytime soon." Dumbledore reprimanded them sternly.**

"**You will hear from our lawyer about this!" exclaimed George**

"**Mate. We don't have a lawyer." Said Fred **

"**I know, but it would just be funny to see Mum screaming at someone other than us." whispered George. **

"**Hmm… actually you will be hearing from our lawyer! In howler form!" said Fred cheekily.**

"**If you excuse us we will be in the dragon's keep…uh… I mean Professor McGonagall's office completing one of our many detentions we have oh so rightfully earned!" announced George who then walked out with Fred tripping and laughing at himself down the passage. **

"**Six years and I still haven't got used to them… only a few months left Albus, only a few months left…" Dumbledore muttered to himself. **

"**You're free to go." He said **

"**THANK YOU! FINALLY!" cried Puck **

"Wait, where are we going to sleep?" Asked Sabrina.

"Ahh, I hadn't thought of that one yet" Replied Dumbledore

"Well obviously" snorted Puck

"I guess we can squeeze you into Slytherin House for the night…"

"Why do I have a feeling that that is one heck of a bad idea" Asked Puck

"…But until then I think it best if you stay here in Hogwarts until we find a way to send you back home" finished Dumbledore.

"Okay, we'll stay here but on one condition. If you help us with the Scarlet Hand then we'll help you with the Deatheaters. Deal?" bargained Sabrina.

"Deal." returned Dumbledore with a beaming smile.

"Right now that you two sorted that out where is this Slytherin House?" inquired Puck

"Oh, just follow me"

And for the second time that night Puck and Sabrina found themselves following the billowing robe of Albus Brian Wilfred Dumbledore, Order of Merlin first class and the headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Yep this has to be my longest chapter yet.**

**Thank you so much to 'ery04' who helped me a lot with this chapter. Please review and all suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Meet the Slytherins

**Where The Hell Am I?**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. My teacher love giving us homework- I'm trying to find a new hobby for them all ideas are welcome. I am so sorry that I had to go on hiatus with no notice. I Hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Years. Also most of this story changes a bit from 3****rd**** person into Sabrina's POV.**

**-enjoy**

**Chapter 4: Meet the Slytherins**

Recap:

"_I guess we can squeeze you into Slytherin House for the night…"_

"_Why do I have a feeling that that is one heck of a bad idea" asked Puck…_

…_And for the second time that night Puck and Sabrina found themselves following the billowing robe of Dumbledore…_

After what seemed like an age, Dumbledore finally stopped in front of what looked like a dungeon door. He led them through and then through another door, to a portrait hanging on the wall.

"Well, are thanks for the tour, but is there any chance that I can get some sleep now?" asked Sabrina.

"Miss Grimm, this is where you, together with Mr. Goodfellow… will be sleeping." 

"In a picture, cool" said Puck nodding as Sabrina shrieked

"I'm not sleeping in the same place with that, that…BLASTED FAERY"

"Hey Stinkpot, I'm not to thrilled about it either but do you see me complaining about it? No!"

Puck then turned to Dumbledore and in a hushed whisper asked,

"But seriously, do I have to share the same room with her. Come on, I'm a king, I'm royalty, the most awesome person alive and she's just a…a…a peasant. It just ain't gonna work."

"Excuse me buster, I'm right here you know. I can hear what you're saying" snarled said "peasant".

"Hehe, yeah I was kinda hoping you wouldn't hear that" Puck said sheepishly.

Sabrina sighed.

"Fine I'll sleep in the same place as that incompetent twit, but two things, one, I won't my own room and second, how the heck are we even going to even fit in that thing in the first place?" she asked him.

Dumbledore just smiled and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _extreme pureblood._

He turned back to the two "I won't be a minuet" he said. He turned back to the portrait and to Puck and Sabrina's surprise started talking to the picture.

"Good evening Sir Morose. I have something that might take your mind off things. We have two guests who will be spending the night here if that is alright with you."

To Puck and Sabrina's surprise the portrait looked down at them and said in the gloomiest voice that they had ever heard.

"Oh, is that is. I doubt it will. They tell me I used to be one of the most intelligent wizards of my time. Now look at what I've been reduced to, serving as a bed and breakfast for teenagers who don't even know how to dress properly. Besides, why are they staying here anyway? They don't look like students to me."

Dumbledore replied, "That's because they aren't. They are visiting from America and they accidentally dropped in".

"Literally" mumbled Puck.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him and then turned back to the portrait who was now going on dejectedly about something or other. She wondered how one picture could be so gloomy and depressed, though she thought life would be quite boring if you spent your days locked up in a picture in a dungeon. She came out of her reverie when she heard Dumbledore saying that they really must get going, as they were all very tired.

"Goodbye, we'll probably never meet again so don't bother looking for me though you probably don't care. Though why I'm telling you this I don't know, nobody cares what I say…"

The portrait's voice died away as they climbed through it and entered a room that was completely filled with green, silver and black, but other then that there were no other colours to be seen.

"That has to be the gloomiest portrait I have ever met. Actually it is the ONLY portrait I've met." Puck shook his head trying to clear his head.

"All the portraits around here have P.P.s (people personalities) Sir Morose is just one of the…more depressed portraits around. The others got so annoyed with him always being so pessimistic that the only place we could find that didn't really disturb anyone was down here in front of the Slytherin common room. Even so, I don't think the Slytherins are to happy about it" sighed Dumbledore looking sadly back at the place were they had just come from moments before.

He shook his head and said, "Well then, I hope everything is to your satisfactory, now I think it's best if you toddle off to bed and put on a nightcap as they say. Now don't forget to wake up early, as you'll need to be sorted. Goodnight"

And with that he sailed out of the room leaving two very confused teens to stand gaping after him. They looked at each other and then came to their senses and chased after him.

"Hey, wait up old man." Shouted Puck.

"Yeah, you haven't told us where were sleeping yet." Yelled Sabrina.

"And what do you mean need to be sorted?" Bellowed Puck.

"It's to late. He's gone. You'll never see him again. You'll just have to suffer with it as I have for…."started Sir Morose

"Oh, shut up will you, you senile old coot. Nobody wants to hear you whinge and whine and carry on like a 3 year old," snapped Puck.

The portrait huffed and started to walk out of his frame.

"Wait!" Sabrina called. "What's the password? Oh come on we need to get back in"

The picture sniffed.

"I don't know, you're the ones who are supposed to tell me that. But of course nobody cares what I say, I'm useless I tell you, useless…."Puck glared daggers at the picture's back as it walked out of it's frame.

"Oh smart one, Puck, smart one. You just had to go and upset him didn't you? Now thanks to you, we're stuck in a castle in _ENGLAND,_ with no way that we know of to go back, my family is probably worried sick, we're getting _SORTED _whatever that is and then to cap it off we're stuck in a dungeon in front of an empty portrait that is supposed to be were we WERE going to sleep tonight, and you had to go and…" Sabrina never got to finish her rant as a cool voice stopped her.

"Is everything okay here?" a smooth, deep voice said behind her.

Sabrina turned to find two boys had gathered around them during her rant, and were watching the pair with interest. She had to admit that they were the most gorgeous boys she had ever seen standing in front of her. She looked at the one who had spoken. He was around 6ft 3 and was extremely pale with white blonde hair. Through his black robe she could see the faint outline of his muscles and when she looked up into his aristocratic face she saw a pointed but strong jaw. His eyes were a stormy grey framed by long lashes that on anyone but him would look out of place. His eyes held a look of determination, cunning and pride. His lips were twisted into a wry smirk as he looked at her. His stance was what threw her most though. It was a stance that held pride and arrogance and was as lithe and supple as a snake. She could immediately tell that he was the epitome of Slytherin house.

Behind him stood another boy who obviously had Italian traits as he had tanned olive skin, high cheekbones and dark brown hair that looked black. Thick eyelashes framed his dark brown eyes that were slanted and held a look of cunning and amusement and his mouth was turned up into a small smirk while he lazily twirled what looked like a wand in his right hand.

He was smaller then the blonde boy (about 6ft 2 Sabrina guessed) and his entire being were surrounded by a mysterious but mischievous attitude.

Together they were obviously the leaders of their house and boy did they know it.

Puck was the first to come out of his stupor and not quite trusting the new comers he took a slightly protective stance in front Sabrina before replying.

"Well the old guy said we were staying here and then walked out before he told us where and come on lets face it, if I have to sleep in the same place as barf brain here I demand to at least have a good nights rest."

Sabrina came out of her daze and pushed Puck out of the way.

"Yeah anyway, he walked out and we chased after him but he didn't tell us the password and old grumble bum over there isn't any help at all so we have no idea how to get in at all" she finished in one breath.

The pale boy opened his mouth to speak, when a high pitched female voice that reminded Sabrina of a chipmunk who had sucked in a vast amount of helium and was trying to sing opera while only managing to give everybody around her a headache about the size of Mt Everest while making their ears bleed, came running up to the four teens screeching

"DRACKIE! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH. WHERE WERE YOU AT DINNER? I WAS WAITING FOR YOU FOR SOOO LONG AND YOU NEVER TURNED UP TO SEE ME AND I'M VERY UPSET" she then turned to the Italian who had a pained look on his face and was trying unsuccessfully to block her voice out. "BLAISEYWAISY" The Italian grimaced at her pet name for him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DELIVER DRAKIE TO ME, YOU SAID YOU WOULD BUT YOU DIDN'T AND …"

Sabrina listened to the girl's screeching and winced. She took the time to study the girls' features and notices her looks and her voice was two completely different things. She was 5ft 8 and had a face which resembled a pug. Her long back hair that fell down to just under her shoulders and her green eyes were focused solely on the two boys in front of her. Her mouth was moving with an incredible speed and judging by the two boy's faces in front of her, whose expressions held a mixture of pain and boredom they both looked as if they wished they were as far away as possible from this girl. She guessed this girl did this a lot.

"_If this is what it usually is around here, I hope I don't get in Slytherin" _Sabrina thought.

She looked over at Puck who looked as stunned as she did. He turned and met her gaze as she mouthed at him with disbelief and amusement written across her face.

"_DRACKIE? BLAISEYWAISY? SERIOUSLY, IS SHE FOR REAL?" _

He just nodded dumbfounded still not believing that this was really happening to him.

The girl had finally shut up and had noticed the two new comers still staring at her. She frowned at Sabrina and snapped at her.

"What are you staring at _Mudblood? _Or are you a Pureblood?_" _she added as an afterthought.

As Sabrina continued to stare at her she grew impatient and snapped at Sabrina

"What, are you deaf or something? I said are you-"

"Yeah I heard you the first time" Sabrina said sarcastically "I was just wondering when you decided you were going to speak English?"

"Pug-face" as Sabrina had nicknamed her, looked as if she had been slapped in the face while _Drakie _and _BlaiseyWaisy_ looked as if they were trying not to laugh. Puck just stood there with an amused grin on his face watching Sabrina as she looked at Pug-face in annoyance.

"Whatever" Ms. Snot –Pucks name for her, sniffed and then noticed Puck. Her expression changed immediately. She flashed him a sultry grin and sidled up to him seductively trailing her hands up his arms.

"Hullo there handsome, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Her voice was laced with so much sugar that it made Sabrina want to throw up. She looked on as Pansy shamelessly flirted with Puck who looked as if he wanted to be a thousand miles away from her.

She turned back to the two boys.

"Sorry about her, she does that to anyone who is a male and if your new here-it's even worse. My name is Blaise Zabini by the way and not that bloody ridiculous nickname she gave me. This here is Draco Malfoy." The blonde nodded towards her hearing his name. "The screaming pug over there is Pansy Parkinson, Draco's "Girlfriend".

Before Sabrina could respond Draco interrupted.

"For god's sake Blaise she's not my girlfriend. Never has and never will be."

Sabrina noticed that he said the word 'Girlfriend' with such distaste and venom as if it were something that had been left on the ground by Elvis after sausages.

"Uh huh, and what about the Yule Ball last year. That didn't look like just nothing". Commented Blaise.

"Will you just** shut up** about that" yelled Draco.

"Aww did I make poor Dwakey angry. Don't worry, your father **will **hear about this."

"CAN'T YOU JUST PIPE DOWN"

"No sorry, I left my pipe in the dormitory"

Sabrina looked between the two of them before finally stopping feeling as if she had been watching one of the tennis matches she had once caught Granny watching. She suddenly found a new sense of respect for the referees who watched the match.

Finally when she was sure her headache couldn't get any worse than it already was, Pansy turned around and….

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far I really appreciate it.**

**Also, see that little button down there that says REVIEW, pretty please with Daphne and Buckbeak on top, click it.**


	5. Excitement in the Dorms

**Chapter 5**

**Excitement in the Dorms**

**I am so sorry for not updating I just had my birthday recently and the holidays and that kind of took up… yeah okay I'll stop now. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story and thanks for being so patient with my inconsistent updates. I'm also sorry if the characters seem a little OOC.**

**Unfortunately it has been found that I don't own any of these characters no matter how much I wish and beg for it. So without further ado I present to you the very next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: This chapter does include swearing and well pretty much the whole story does to…. but apart from that no other warnings-I think. **

**Story so far….**

_Sabrina and Puck have suddenly found themselves in the middle of Hogwarts (Thanks to Puck's potion and Daphne's book), and have currently been put in the Slytherin Common room for the night before they get sorted. So far they are with an insanely calm Blaise, a furious Draco (who is doing a terrible imitation of a mad Ron Weasley) and boy crazy Pansy Parkinson._

**Now**

Pansy turned around and suddenly turned quite pale before gushing.

"Pro… Pro… Professor Snape, how nice to see you. Have you been standing there long?"

A silky voice laced with a mocking tone replied

"Long enough miss Parkinson and I'm sure that you must be thrilled to see me as you would like to hand in last months homework?"

Pansy shook herself quickly before putting on her infuriating smirk once more.

"Of course Professor, I'll get it for you as soon as we come back"

"We?" was the silky reply

Pansy smirked cunningly. "Yes professor, we. You see I was just offering to show our new guests around Hogwarts."

Sabrina snorted at this girls' idiocy. Show them around her arse. She suspected Parkinson would prefer to climb all over her Puck again before showing them around. She stopped suddenly, Wait _her_ Puck…. where the heck did that come from?

Turning her focus back to the scene in front of her, she quickly composed herself so as not to make any humiliating outbursts.

"I hope that's okay with you miss… " She heard (what was his name? Snake? Snabe? Snap?) Say.

"Huh" came her intelligent reply, so much for not humiliating herself.

The corner of the professors' mouth twitched with annoyance.

"I was just saying to miss Parkinson that I didn't think that would be necessary seeing as she needs to hand in her homework which as I recall was due last month. I hope that's okay with you miss…" he trailed off

Sabrina realized he was waiting for her name and managed a weak.

"Uh Grimm, Sabrina Grimm"

"And your companion miss Grimm is …"

"PUCK OR ROBIN GOODFELLOW, KING OF MISFITS AND VILLANS, PRINCE OF HIGHWAY MEN AND SAUSAGES…hang on just a tick, I don't remember this part." _(Author quickly stops laughing and makes for the nearest exit in order to escape the wrath of the mighty trickster king)_. 

"Uh yeah, sorry about him. Look is it possible that we could find out where we're sleeping, because I'm really tired and I've had to put up with this **bloody idiot all friggen day, and to be totally honest I don't want****to**** be** **STUCK WITH HIM ALL BLOODY NIGHT ****AS WELL!**" Sabrina screamed finally losing the last thread of sanity she had been holding onto.

Looking around her she saw the shocked faces of the people standing around her and added under her breath, "Well if you were me you would be screaming too"

The others quickly rid themselves of the shock and Snape cleared his throat.

"Well Miss Grimm, when you and Mr. Goodfellow here have finished disrupting the entirety of the castle for the day, I will let you get back to the dorms."

He turned to leave but paused before turning back and added,

"Miss Parkinson, I expect that homework on my desk by tomorrow and no excuses." He started to walk away before turning again with a smirk on his face and continued.

"By the way Miss Parkinson, if you and my dear godson here have suddenly gotten married over the break and not told anyone, I would appreciate it if your next essay wasn't signed with Mrs. Draco Malfoy or Mrs. Pansy Malfoy."

And with that he stalked away, his robes billowing out behind him like the enormous black cloud of foreboding that hung around his head like a bad smell, while Blaise tried unsuccessfully to hide his laughter. Draco on the other hand was having a hard time not giving into his hands new found craving of strangling Pansy.

Puck turned around and said in his most straitlaced voice "Well, he's a bundle of joy isn't he?"

Sabrina snorted, "Yeah, you got that one right dogs breath."

**10 Minuets Later**

**The 5th Year Slytherin Girls Dorm**

Sabrina was now comfortably lying on the bed that had been assigned to her at the very last minute.

Apparently the girl who had previously been occupying the bed had been moved to another dorm as (according to Pansy) she made to much noise. Sabrina found this immensely difficult to believe, as, most of the noise made in the dorm came from her enormously large mouth. Sabrina had found herself more than once tempted to put a muzzle, like the one Elvis wore sometimes, on the girls' mouth.

Looking at the beds next to her, her eye fell on the hangings that surrounded Pansy's bed.

From behind the curtains came a loud snore and Sabrina stifled the urge to laugh. She had a feeling the girl who once occupied the room felt extremely relieved to be free of Pansy's constant clamor. The girl never seemed to shut up either awake or asleep.

She looked around the room surveying her surroundings. Her bed was located on the left side of the room next to a window seat and dresser that she shared with one of the other girls in the dorm. In the middle of the room was a large circular fireplace that seemed to be on all day. There was another bed opposite hers that was next to the bathroom and another dresser. Between the two dressers there were two more beds that were separated by a window that looked out into what seemed to be a lake.

The only difference between this lake and the one where they encountered the not so little mermaid was that this one was pitch black and didn't have a castle of junk in it. The lake threw a green hue into the room, so that all of its contents seemed to be covered in a ghostly green hue.

The rest of the room was black, green or silver and the walls were paneled in thick oak timbers while the floor was slabs of rock with a fur rug on top. All in all it seemed the polar opposite from the warmth and welcoming feel of Granny Relda's house. Sabrina felt that this place would be more in place in a museum than a school.

She sighed and rolled over in the silk sheets pulling up the covers. Closing her eyes, her last conscious thought was what the next day would bring and how Puck was doing in the boy's dorm. She drifted off to sleep without knowing that in a few hours she would be awake again.

**The 5th Year Slytherin Boys Dorm**

Puck was having the time of his extremely long and roguish life. Who knew that the Slytherins were afraid of Cornish Blue Pixies (he had obviously missed Lockharts lesson in the second year). The once spotless and tidy room was now filled with feathers, clothes, books, ink, quills, the occasional blue wing and a cat that had the bad luck of walking in at the wrong time. All in all, it was Christmas come early for Puck.

In a corner that was thankfully hidden from view, Blaise and Draco sat cowering. Well Draco was cowering, Blaise was silently laughing, clutching his sides as tears of mirth rolled down his face.

There hadn't been this much excitement in the Slytherin dorms since Draco found out that Potter, Granger and the Weasel had snuck into the Slytherin Common room in their second year disguised as those gluttons Crabbe and Goyle.

When Draco had found out that the "Golden Trio" of gryffindorks had thought that Draco himself was the heir to Slytherin he had thrown a massive hissy fit big enough to put a three year old to shame. Once the blonde haired tyrant had settled down, he then spent the next two hours listing reasons as to why he was not in fact the heir of Slytherin much to Blaises' chagrin.

Suddenly the door burst open and in burst a furious Sabrina. Blaise had to admit that at that moment in time the girl intimidated him and her hair seemed to admit more electrical currents into the air than Grangers did. _"Geez, she could give Granger a run for her money"_ thought Blaise before coming back into reality as Sabrina stalked up to Puck, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"What the hell do you think your playing at Faeryboy?" she hissed.

"Geez Grimm, ease up a bit will you. I'm just trying to have some fun"

Although this seemed to be the wrong answer as Sabrina screamed and seemed just about ready to pull her hair out.

Although Puck had to admit, her hissing was more frightening than her yelling. _"Hmm, she looks pretty when she's mad…wait what, stupid brain, stupid puberty virus, stupid Grimm"_

As Sabrina kept her steady flow of curses at him she noticed that he seemed to be dazed and suddenly broke off. She watched in confusion as his expression changed from amused to thoughtful and then to one of horror.

"Puck, hello anyone inside that thick skull of yours understand English" she waved her hand in front of him trying to get his attention when he suddenly blinked and focused on her face.

The Slytherins in the room watched utterly confused and astonished as the blonde haired girl managed to not only quieten but also subdue the loud faery in fewer than five minuets. They vaguely heard him tell her that he would stop the commotion (but didn't hear his mutter of his plans for the next night), and turned just in time to see a curtain of blonde hair disappear through the door and it bang shut behind her. They turned to stare at him.

Puck noticed them staring and scowled at them and said.

"What, I can be quiet you know" shaking his head at them he stalked off towards his bed and collapsed upon it and disappeared behind the hangings. The other boys followed suit in a daze and soon all that could heard was the not so quiet snores from each bed.

Back in the girls dorm Sabrina closed her eyes and shaking her head tiredly pulled the covers up over her body. _"Lets not have a repeat of that again" _was her last coherent thought before she was once again consumed by darkness.

**Thank once again thank you to all my darling reviewers and I'm sooo sorry about the inconsistent updates.**

**Also if you have any pairing you would like in this story please either PM me or put it into a review. Thanks again.**

***Words of Truth***


	6. A Sorting of Sorts

**Chapter 6**

**A Sorting of Sorts  
><strong>

**Well here I am, back again. I hope you're not all to mad at me for not updating for so long. **

**A special thanks to all of the wonderful people who have reviewed this and a special thanks to Greek Freak now Lyra Daughter and heir o Chaos . This one is dedicated to you.**

**So here is the next chapter, so enjoy my darlings. **

**Previously on Where the Hell Am I?!**

_Back in the girls dorm Sabrina closed her eyes and shaking her head tiredly pulled the covers up over her body. "Lets not have a repeat of that again" was her last coherent thought before she was once again consumed by darkness. _

**Present Time**

**The Grimm Household **

By now both Daphne and Jake had finished their sandwiches. Having guessed that Sabrina and Puck both now knew a bit more about the new world they had been thrown into (literally), the family were discussing what to do next.

"Well, I was reading the fifth Harry Potter book which means that is in what time set they will be in now, and as they are both fifteen now they will be in the same year as Harry Potter". Here Daphne paused and pouted.

"Aww, no fair, that means they get to meet him and I have to miss out. Sabrina had better tell me all about him and Hogwarts when those two get back"

Yes yes liebling, that's all very well, but we must focus on how we are going to find out where they are" said Granny Relda.

"You can't, at least not by yourselves. You would need to get someone who goes or went to Hogwarts to show were it is. Honestly, with all the books we have, you've never read Harry Potter. Its like royalty in books – wait a minuet. If Sabrina and Puck did travel through my book, does that mean that Hogwarts is…REAL?" Daphne ended with a squeal.

"Well I do believe it would change in different circumstances. Like if it were a cartoon, they would appear in a place that is exactly like the cartoon, but they wouldn't be able to do anything until it ended because they weren't compatible." Granny Relda pondered for a moment before being interrupted by Daphne.

"What do you mean, not compatible?"

"Well, as Puck and Sabrina are both real people and are made of flesh and blood like us, there would be no way that they would be able to function inside a cartoon which is pictures in pixel format moving. In other words, its an animation, not real life."

"Oh I get now, so because they are human and the cartoon is not, they couldn't do anything to it, but because Harry Potter is a book set in well, kinda real life and all the main characters in there are _mostly _human that means that Puck and Sabrina can actually move and change the book."

"Well, they can't change the book it's self, but they can disrupt the plot a bit. See they can't change what has already been written down, but what they can do is change the year for those characters. Do you understand that liebling?"

"Not really"

"Well…"

Of course while this conversation was going on, neither of the two Grimm women noticed Jake growing increasingly impatient and glancing more frequently at the clock on the wall. As the conversation progressed, he stood up, headed to the kitchen to make another sandwich when he froze and stared in horror out the window.

Clearing his throat he called out to the two females still discussing their next plan.

"Hey mum... Mum…MUM!" he called out.

"What is it liebling?" called out Granny Relda.

"I think you better see this, and bring the little squirt"

"HEY, I am not a little squirt, I'm ten years old thank you very much." 

"Yeah yeah, what ever. You'll be singing a different tune after you see this though"

"LIEBLINGS PLEASE. Jake what is it"

"Have a look outside" was the only reply.

Daphne and Granny Relda looked outside and promptly froze in shock and horror.

**To Be Continued…**

**Hogwarts: Slytherin Girl Dorms.**

Sabrina liked to sleep in. Who didn't? So when she woke, she was pleasantly surprised to find that it was nearly nine O'clock and not the usual five thirty, six O'clock start.

She quickly looked around and saw that none of the others were awake. Shrugging off the sheets, she grabbed for her clothes from last night and noticed that they had disappeared. She sat up in shock and then cursed under her breath about girls who took clothes for no reason and such. Her mumbled rant was cut short be a loud crack, which echoed around the room. Looking around she was surprised that none of the others had woken up. Glancing sown she nearly screamed, for there looking up at her with the biggest eyes she had ever seen was a. Well she didn't know what it was. Studying it she took in the large bulbous green eyes that seemed to glow, the large bat like ears and the unusually long but slender fingers. As she stared at this peculiar creature it bowed and began to speak in a high pitched voice.

"Dobby is sorry miss. Dobby will never disturb you again miss. Dobby is a bad house elf. Shouldn't be seen. Tainted the honour of Harry Potter and the headmasters kindness…"

Sabrina watched the "House elf" as is called it self with growing curiosity. She finally decided to speak up lest the thing try to harm its self.

"Hey, its Dobby right. Its okay, you just startled me a bit." 

"Yes miss, Dobby is sorry miss. Dobby never meant to startle anyone its just Dobby has never seen you before miss. "

"It's okay. I'm, well kinda new here. My names Sabrina Grimm and please, for the love of all that is good and holy stop calling me miss. I feel like my grandmother when you call me that."

"Yes mis -Sab-Gri…" the elf stumbled over the names.

"Its just Sabrina. So, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing in here?"

"Dobby has come to clean the room and put out clothes for all the young misses in the dorm Sabrina Grimm."

Sabrina was confused. Were these people so lazy as to not know how to clean their own room? Then again, it's not like she herself did much house work herself, if any in fact.

"Dobby wanted to know if Sabrina Grimm wants her clothes for the day now or tomorrow?"

Sabrina looked around and shrugged.

"Why not, its not like their going to wake up anytime soon is it" she said thrusting her head to the general direction of her dorm mates.

"No Sabrina Grimm" said the small house elf and Sabrina was sure she saw a hint of a smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

"Dobby must be off now Sabrina Grimm, but if you ever needs me, go down to the kitchens and tickle the pear"

"Tickle the what? And wait I don't even know where the Kitchen-" Dobby smiled and disappeared in a crack; "-Is" finished Sabrina lamely.

She sighed, "Well that wen t well didn't it" she said to herself.

Standing up she jumped off the bed and landed with a dull thump of the fur rug. She made her way into the shower and cleaned herself off mentally going through what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. As she stepped out and dresses in the clothes Dobby had given her, she realised she hadn't even asked about the clothes she was wearing yesterday. Looking in the mirror she smiled. Dobby must have been the ones to take them because he had given her the same style she had been wearing the day before. A light blue tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and a black jacket matched with a pair of converses. _(AN: I usually hate these but as you see not much in the clothes department so I guess you just have to work with what you've got. Sorry)_

She towelled her hair dry and as she steeped out of the bathroom noticed the others were just starting to get out of bed. Shaking her head she trotted down the stairs when they suddenly turned into a slide. Landing gracefully she looked around and noticed a commotion a little way away from where she was standing.

There lying in a heap a few metres away from the stairs lay Puck and a group of laughing boys surrounded him. Sabrina recognised Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini but didn't know the other two boys. _Maybe I missed them yesterday _she thought. _No, no one could have missed those two. _This was in fact true as both boys were thick set, had dull deep-set eyes and had a menacing air to them.

Draco noticing her for the first time looked to where she was looking and introduced the two hulking boys as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle (Sabrina stuck to Crabbe and Goyle for the time being). When Sabrina inquired about Puck all she got where a few chuckles from Blaise and Draco, Grunts from Crabbe and Goyle and a menacing glare from the person in question.

"For your information Horse Breath, I had the most ingenious prank ever which I was about to put into action" snarled a red faced Puck.

"Were you now? An ingenious prank huh. I wonder, are you even able to spell ingenious?" replied Sabrina.

Her reply came back as a series of mumbles curses and threats.

"Uh huh okay, you do that" Sabrina then turned to the others and raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

It was Blaise who answered.

"Well, what we forgot to tell him that while the girls can go into the boys dorms, the boys, well, cant. Believe us, we've tried on numerous occasions but the same thing happens, the stairs turn into a slide and down you go."

Sabrina couldn't help herself as she started to laugh. She managed to squeeze out a quick "You idiot" before returning to her laughter.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want Grimm, 'cause you wont be laughing for much longer when I'm done."

Unfortunately his threat went unnoticed and the others soon joined in Sabrina's laughing and in no time at all, all five of them were on the floor laughing in mirth while Puck stood over them glaring.

Sabrina sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay, I'm done"

"Thank God for that." Snarled Puck the tips of his ears red from embarrassment.

Draco stood up and brushed the invisible lint from his clothes and looked at the clock.

"Right, breakfast has just started so we'd better get going before all the good stuff is gone. Besides, that old coot probably wants to have you sorted now."

And with that, the group made its way through the common room door and out into the castle heading towards the grand hall and breakfast.

**Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore sat in his large winged chair and contemplated the two strangers that had arrived the night before. The news that Lord Voldemort and his followers had joined up with the Charlotte-no, Scarlatti- uh no, what was it ah yes the Scarlet Hand was most distressing.

He stood up and walked around the room absently caressing Fawkes's head and chest. He drew up a picture in his mind of the two arrivals. Yes, they were strong. They could cope. Although they might not know it but those two were destined for great things. He saw that look in the boys' eyes as his counterpart spoke. Dumbledore knew then that while he might talk tough, he would protect her no matter what. _Oh, to be young and feel loves keen sting_ he thought.

Shaking himself he straightened his robes, grabbed the patched sorting hat; who protested at the rough treatment it was receiving, and made his way into the great hall where a group of five had just passed through.

**Hogwarts: The Great Hall**

The school immediately silenced upon seeing the headmaster and rose to greet him.

"Good morning, I hope you all had a wonderful sleep and are all fully rested for the day. Now as I'm sure you all know, we had a couple of impromptu guests last night, and as they seem to be staying for a while I think it fit that we should sort them as each and everyone of you have." The students all cheered and clapped as Sabrina and Puck made their way to where Professor McGonagall was waiting with a dirty, ripped, torn and battered hat.

Glancing wearily at each other they stood next to McGonagall as a tear near the bottom of the hat opened and to their amazement started to sing.

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be. <em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So try me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

As the hats song finished, the school burst into applause and the hat then bowed to each of the four tables in turn. McGonagall then stepped forward and murmured to them. "When I call your name sit on the stool and wait until your house has been chosen. Then you must go sit with the house you have been put in. Do you each understand?" They both nodded their consent and McGonagall walked back and called

"Robin Goodfellow, Puck"

Sabrina don't know what came over her but as Puck stepped out she quickly caught his elbow and murmured a quick good luck to which he returned.

Puck sat on the stool and the musty hat was placed over his head.

_Geez _he thought _ever heard of a washing machine or air freshener._

_**Well they have tried that, why do you think I've got pieces chewed out of me**_

Puck nearly jumped out of his skin.

_Holy shit, you talk?_

_**No, I just sit around all day watching grass grow- of course I talk.**_

_Okay, okay, no need to get your knickers in a twist._

_**Hmm, a sharp tongue and mind, cunning wouldn't do to bad in Slytherin.**_

_Huh, what are you yapping on about up there?_

_**Brave, would do anything to save a miss Sabrina Grimm. Gryffindor Spirit there.**_

_Excuse me, who the hell are you talking about!_

_**Quite smart to, although you pretend to be abysmally under educated. Good chance in Ravenclaw.**_

_Who the heck are you calling under educated!_

_**Loyal, kind hearted- I think I've got just the place for you.**_

_WHAT! I AM A KING, A REBEL, I AM NOT KIND HEARTED, I'M EVIL AND CRUEL AND-_

_**Oh do shut up, your giving me quite the headache you know.**_

_**Anyway I'm about to sort you so be quiet and listen.**_

_Listen up buddy, if you put me with a bunch of goody-two shoes I swear._

_**SLYTHERIN!**_

The last word was shouted out and Puck felt a sense of relief as he remembered what the Sorting Hat had said about his new house.

_There now that wasn't so hard was it? _

He thought and with that he jumped off and made his way to the cheering house and was swallowed up in a sea of emerald. Missing the Weasley twins disappointed looks and murmurs of "oh well, we still have to start a pranking trio even if he is a snake"

Next it was Sabrina's turn and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

McGonagall cleared her throat as the cheering died down and she uttered the words Grimm, Sabrina.

Sabrina made her way to the hat, sat down and prepared for her sorting.

_Oh my god, please just hurry up and make this quick._

_**And here I was hoping you had better manners**_

Like Puck, Sabrina nearly fell off the stool when she heard the voice in her head.

_Ah, sorry?_

_**No matter, lets get down to business shall we?**_

_Uh. Sure?_

_**Well, the Queen of Sneaks. **_Sabrina flushed

_**Hmm, Interesting.**_

_What is?_

_**Well like your companion you also fit into all four houses.**_

_**You would do any thing for your family and yes that annoying faery with which you are in love with - **_

_Excuse me?_

_**-You're also extremely smart and loyal **_

_You better not say to that idiotic faery you appalling excuse for a hat!_

_**Damn well stubborn as well and usually make rash decisions**_

_I DO NOT MAKE RASH DECISIONS!_

_**Well, there's one house that seems to work to your qualities better than all the rest.**_

_It better not be a mad house like Slytherin_

_**Enjoy your time here at Hogwarts dear – **_

_**GRYFFINDOR**_

_I'll try, but if you've stuck me in a mad house than your gonna regret the day your little hat but came into this –_

_**My dear, every single house in this school has a bit of madness in them, you'll just have to live with it.**_

_Fine_

And with that she took off the hat and made her way to the cheering house that was screaming her name, and like Puck she to was submerged but this time in a sea of crimson.

From the teachers' table, Dumbledore watched all this while pondering to himself. Maybe this year there would be an improvement in house unity. Especially with the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

God only knows how wrong he was.

Meanwhile, back at the Grimm residence, things had just gone from bad to worse.

**Thank you all so much for your feedback I really appreciate it.**

**If you have any ideas on which position in Quiddich please PM me or put it into your reviews. Thankyou once again**

**Words of Truth.**


	7. Unwanted Houseguests & Mad Houses

**Firstly I want to apologise profusely at my complete lack of up dating skills and sudden hiatus. I will not make any excuses, as that would turn me into an extreme hypocrite, as I also cannot stand it when people don't update. Scratch that I am a hypocrite so sue me. I'm sorry for the lack of chappies and hope that this one makes up for it all. Also I'm Looking for a BETA. If anyone is interested could they PM me or something and let me know? Cheers.**

**This one is dedicated to the 56 reviewers I have had so far – I didn't even realise I had gotten that many reviews until now so thankyou for being, well, not so patient I guess.**

**WARNINGS: Swearing and Puck**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sisters Grimm and Harry Potter . But if anyone can get me the rights I will love you forever. :P. Now, on with the story…**

**Chapter 7: Unwanted Houseguests & Mad Houses**

**Previously:**

Sabrina and Puck have just been sorted into their respective houses – Puck to Slytherin and Sabrina to (what she hopes isn't a mad house…. oh how wrong she is) Gryffindor. Back at the Grimm household, a rather nasty surprise is awaiting them outside…

**The Grimm Household**

The girl had planted herself firmly in front of the Grimm's door so that she could not be missed. Her manic grin spread across her face looking rather like that evil man Daphne had seen in the movie with a bat and a joke. Or was it a man and a full deck of cards? She couldn't remember.

The girls' blonde hair was matted and gave her the look of someone who had just been used as a nesting site. Her green eyes wild with, was that...love?

The three Grimms plus dog plus red addicted ex-psychopath stared in horror at the teenager currently standing before them in pink striped prison garbs with a blown up picture of what appeared to be Pucks' face in a heart.

"I thought she was meant to be in prison?" Daphne whispered from the side of her mouth.

"Well, its blindingly obvious that she's not there now." replied Uncle Jake.

Granny Relda hushed them before putting on a smile about as fake as Barbie and turning to talk to the green eyed girl outside their house.

"Moth! What a … pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you…here"

"What she really meant was she wasn't expecting to see you again at all" grumbled Daphne under her breath. She yelped as her uncle not so subtly stepped on her toe, silently warning her to shut her trap.

Moth took no notice what so ever still smiling creepily at the family. She opened her mouth and let forth the most god-awful noises ever heard to man, and Everafter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

On and on it went as Moth continued to laugh before abruptly stopping giving the family a chance to stem the flow of blood currently coming from their ears.

"Oh, how silly of you petty humans. How could they keep me in jail with my wedding coming up?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry what? Did you say your getting married?" Granny Relda asked.

"Yes, of course. Oh dear. Puck has forgotten hasn't he? Oh well, now that I'm here he can stop that pitiful excuse of a fling with that ugly granddaughter of yours and come back into the arms of his one true love…me." Moth finished her speech and looked around.

"Now where is he? We have a wedding to plan and its only fair that he welcomes his bride back to this…" Here Moth paused and looked around with an expression of pure distain on her pointed features.

"Well, I'm sure you know what I mean. Now, where is he? Puck? Pucky? Puck darling? I'm Here. PUCK!"

The family was rooted firmly to the ground in shock as they watched the deranged girl parade around their yard in her glaring pink prison garb.

"How the hell are we going to tell this loon that he's not here?" Jake questioned, his eyes never leaving the teen. "She'll go even more nuts then she already is."

Before his mother could answer Moth rounded on the family.

"Well, where is he?" she demamded.

Relda, knowing that once again the explaining was left up to her cleared her throat. "Ah, well Moth. You see dear. Puck is away at the moment. He and Sabrina-" Here she was cut off. Moth, upon hearing her 'rival-in-loves' name had stormed up to the older (physically) women and thrust herself under her nose.

"Are you telling me that he's away frolicking with that…that…TRAMP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SACRIFICED TO BE HERE WITH MY LOVE! DO YOU? I CAME TO THIS STINGY LITTLE HOVEL KNOWING THAT I WOULD BE TRAPPED JUST TO BE HERE WITH HIM SEEING AS HOW HE WOULDN'T COME AND VISIT ME!-"

"Maybe there was a reason for that" Jake whispered under his breath.

"Oh crabmuffins, you mean we're stuck with her?" replied Daphne.

Elvis gave a pitiful whine as a response and Red- well, Red did nothing but watch.

Moth kept up her rant not noticing Relda trying to carefully wipe the barrage of spittle that was flying from Moth's mouth. She sighed, noticing the look in Moths eye become steadily more dangerous looking. She should have known that nothing good would have come from this meeting.

Moth stopped mid sentence and looked at the family in front of her. An evil smirk made its way onto her face and her eyes narrowed into slits. Everyone gulped. She tilted her head and studied them. Her mind made up she declared.

"Well, seeing as Pucky Wucky and the hussy aren't here, I've decided that until such time as they come back, I'll stay here – in my beloveds room. All of you shall be under my rule and from now on my word is law. After all I must practice my Queening if I am to be Pucks bride when he becomes King. And if any of you even think of telling him and ruining my surprise, well, I wont be as nice."

"She thinks she's nice?" Was the stunned whisper coming from a certain coat wearing, magic using uncle.

Moth pushed through them and into the house. She made her way to the stairs before turning and adding in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh yes and if you even so much as think of disobeying me, here's a word of warning. I've just recently joined up with a group of very powerful people – wizards I think. Of course, after they saw just how useful I was they let me straight in and gave me my personal servant. WORMTAIL!"

Here she called out and a small, colourless and balding man pushed through them and scurried up to Moth almost like a rat. In front of her he paused before bowing and shuffling to her right.

"This is Wormtail. He'll keep an eye on you for me and report back any suspicious behavior. So be on your best behavior for your Queen wont you?" Giving off a high-pitched giggle, she turned on her toe and pranced up the stairs, Wormtail scampering behind her.

There was complete silence as the family were left with open mouths, bodies rooted to the spot. Red looked at the still shell shocked family before opening her mouth for the first time.

"And you say I'm the psychopath?"

**TBC…**

**Hogwarts: Gryffindor Common Room**

Sabrina was wrong. Gryffindor house was NOT as the Sorting hat had said, a house with some madness in it. Nor was it a mad house. It was THE Mad House. It was even worse then Slytherin, although how that was possible, she didn't know. As soon as she had entered the common room, she had been bombarded from all sides by eager students who had not yet had the chance of meeting her, wishing to know who she was.

After her sorting, she had sat down and was immediately swarmed upon. Luckily before she had again lost her cool, a black haired boy with what seemed to be a lightning scar on his forehead had saved her. He later introduced himself as Harry Potter and dragged her to sit with his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. She had immediately recognized Ronald or Ron, as the brother of the two twins she had met earlier, although he was considerably less…twinish.

Hermione was a bushy haired girl with a brain that was most likely bigger then the Hall of Wonders. Although bookish, she found the girl to be likeable and found she didn't mind her company at all. Harry she found was someone who stuck to his morals and fiercely loyal, both of which were traits she had found in herself.

She had spent the remainder of the evening talking to all three and by the end of the meal, could definitely see the four of them as friends. During the meal the trio introduced her to other housemates such as Neville Longbottem, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Ron's sister Ginny, two brothers by the name of Creevy of something and a pair of Indian twins whose names she couldn't remember but was certain they started with a 'P'. In the midst of all their talking, Sabrina let herself be misguided under the false illusion that nothing was out of the ordinary with this house. All that changed the minute she was lead into the common room.

As soon as they were in the safety of their house, all hell broke loose. Sabrina soon learnt that as nice and wonderful people as the Gryffindor's were, they would throw a party for…well EVERYTHING! And so, her arrival was celebrated in what she learnt to be true Gryffindor style.

The twins rocked up with arms full of bottles filled with something called Butter Beer, pumpkin scones and enough wizarding junk food to sink the Titanic all over again. With them also came a bag filled with things called Skiving Snackboxes, Extendable ears and enough practical jokes to make Puck look like a freaking saint.

Within ten minutes people were laughing, shouting, dancing and in one corner of the room, puking, fainting, nose bleeding and in some cases getting what looked like to be a fever. With no choice but to join in Sabrina was quickly baptized into Gryffindor family. Throughout it all, Neville was frantically searching the room looking for someone named 'Trevor', before finally giving up and slumping into a corner mumbling something along the lines of 'Grans' going to kill me'.

After what seemed like hours an extremely irate Professor McGonagall burst through the door and demanded that they all go to bed. Unfortunately no one alerted the twins until it was to late and they received their seventh detention. The twins seemingly uncaring followed their Professor out into the hall singing at the top of their voices something that sounded a bit like "_…bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff. So teach us things…"_

Sabrina could only wonder what they were going on about as the rest of the house smothered their laughter behind their hands.

As the singing wafted away getting steadily quieter, the students said their goodnights and left up the staircases on either side of the common room. Shuffling awkwardly, not knowing where to go, Sabrina stayed behind, desperately telling herself that no she did NOT want Puck there. Hermione, seeing her predicament, came back and lead her up several flights of stairs.

"God, for a magic castle you think they would invest in some elevators or something." She grumbled.

Hermione snorted with laughter. "I've suggested it multiple times."

Sabrina turned in surprise. "Wait, you know what an elevator is?"

She had quickly learnt that objects she deemed normal – TV, cars ect. were practically unheard of at Hogwarts and she had spent the better half of the evening explaining the uses of a rubber duck to group of awestruck eleven year olds. In return she had been subjected to word upon word that the wizarding world used frequently. When Sabrina had first heard of them she had thought that Daphne had had something to do with the language creation, it fitted so well with her sisters' vocabulary.

"Yes, my parents are muggles. I must say I agree with you, the stairs can get quite bothersome especially the ones on the way to the astronomy tower and please don't even get me started on the ones to the Divination tower. You just have to be content with the fact that these ones don't move."

"Move?"

"Yes, the stairs have a nasty tendency to move around, especially when you're on it and on the way to a class."

"Ah, great, just what I needed. Moving stairs. Its almost as good as Baba Yaga's chicken house."

Hermione looked at her in confusion for a moment before shaking it off and continuing to show Sabrina to her new and for the time being, permanent dorm.

**. . . .**

Sabrina once again found herself wrapped tightly in the comfortable sheets that seemed to be common within Hogwarts' dorms. She looked through the crack in the curtains of her bed at her new room. It was a lot warmer and more welcoming then the Slytherin dorms were. In fact the entire house seemed brighter.

Turning to her side she closed her eyes. Determined to get some shut eye so she would be prepared for what the new day had to offer her. Her last conscious thought was of her family both blood and adopted.

**. . . .**

Light filtered between her eyelashes and began to burn her retinas. On habit she abruptly sat up checking for pranks left by a certain pink winged faery. It took her a few minutes to realise the possibility of it happening were close to nill and so begun her day.

During breakfast she learnt that Hermione was probably the only person she knew (apart from maybe her sister) that could get up in the morning without resembling something dead. The girl had her nose stuck in a book and was munching away determinedly on a piece of toast when Sabrina had made it down with the help of Neville. Harry glanced up at her and smiled before handing her a plate of thankfully un-blue food.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Well, considering there were no vats of goop, screaming chimps, rockets, drawn on moustaches, it was actually one of the best I've had." Sabrina replied.

Seeing the confusion on their faces she nodded to the Slytherin table where Puck was currently trying to see how much bacon he could fit into his mouth without shocking. Understanding crossed their faces and breakfast resumed as – normally as breakfast did at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile further along the table two certain redheads that shall remain un-named, were plotting their next big plan. So far all they had managed to do was get a detention.

And a Howler.

And a detention.

And a Howler.

And a detention. .

And a Howler. .

And…well you get the picture. The disappointing thing was they hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet.

"Geez. We must be losing our touch or something. I don't know about you, but I cant think of a single good thing to do. I mean, putting itching powder in McGonagall bloomers was fun and all, but seriously, I think was scared by the things inside her drawers other then the itching powder. I mean, how is it possible to hide a flippin zoo your own knickers?"

"Bummed if I know. But still. There is one thing we haven't done yet."

"And what's that?"

An evil smirk appeared on the others face.

"I was thinking, it's about time to turn this measly duo into a wonderful hair raising trio."

An identical evil smirk appeared on his brothers face.

"You know what. I think you might have hit the nail on the head there."

The evil smirks had now grown to such extreme proportions that the troublemaking duo had trouble keeping them attached to their face. An evil aura emitted from the two making all those in the immediate area scurry away from fear of being the victim of these two dastardly fiends. *Cue evil laughter.

"Did you hear that Fred, they called us dastardly fiends."

"Shut up you idiot do you want to give our position away?"

"Your right, we must retreat. RETREAT!"

…

"Anyone got any clue as to what's up with those two?" Sabrina asked.

Ron looked up, egg slipping out of his mouth. Swallowing he answered.

"Trust me when I say that I stopped asking that question a very long time ago. About the time when they arachnified Mr Teddums" he trailed off thoughtfully.

Sabrina stared blankly at the red head.

"Wha-." Noticing Harry and Hermione furiously shaking their heads at her she trailed off. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

Hermione glanced up at the teachers' table.

"Uh oh. Here comes the toad."

"Toad?" Sabrina asked, not even sure if she wanted to know what the answer was.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She looks like an oversized pink toad that the name kinda just stuck." Harry explained. "I swear she's even worse then Snape and that's saying something."

Sabrina recalled the greasy haired teacher from a few nights precious and shuddered. God, was it even possible to be worse then that. Looking over she saw a short, stout little woman dressed from head to toe in a ghastly pink coloured suit with what appeared to be an oversized fly seated on her head, walk, no, waddled through the door and sat herself down to a rather stiff looking Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, I've told you before, get those scars looked at. Dumbledore could do something about them. And her while he's at it." Sabrina looked over to see Harry and Hermione in a heated argument.

"Whats goin on?" She asked.

"Umbridge has made it her own personal mission to make Harry's life a living hell. Detention with her is…well. Harry just show her." Hermione snapped.

Harry stretched out his hands to show her the thin white scars cut into his hands. They spelt out the words "I shall not tell lies."

"Every night she does the same thing and they just get deeper." Hermione explained.

"Geeze. And I thought the Queen of Hearts was bad enough."

Seeing their questioning look, she waved them off saying she would tell them later. The previous night she had had some insight into the trio's previous years at Hogwarts and knew of their somewhat 'illegal' escapades. To say she was impressed would be an understatement and she was the Queen of Sneaks. Impressing her with…well, sneakiness was hard, but they had done it. In return she had told them of a few of the adventures she and her sister…and Puck, had been through.

"Well moving on from a thoroughly depressing topic, did you hear that Katie Bell had to drop out of the Quidditch team this year?" Ron asked eagerly.

Hermione groaned.

"Ron please, can we get through one breakfast _without_ talking about Quidditch?"

Both boys stared at her as if she had grown another head.

She sighed. "Why I even bother is beyond me."

"What's Quiddick?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh gods, don't get them started." Hermione begged.

Unfortunately her plea was left unheard and the next ten minutes were spent listening to the two boys describing to her in detail the game known as Quidditch.

"There are tryouts for the new chaser. Why not come and try out. Who knows you could be a natural." Harry offered to her.

"I don't know. I mean I might not even be here that long to even–" She was cut off by who else but out favorite faery.

"OI GRIMM! EVER HEARD OF THIS AMAZING NEW THING CALLED QUIDDOCKS? IT'S THIS THING THAT YOU PLAY ON BROOMS AND YOU HIT BALLS AT OTHER PEOPLE. HOW GREAT DOES THAT SOUND!" Puck was standing in the middle of the Slytherin table, screaming across the room.

"YEAH I HEARD OF IT YOU OVER GROWN LARD SACK! WHAT ABOUT IT?" Sabrina too had lost her rationality and both were back to the old habit of screaming to get their point across to the other.

"Really, its amazing their both not deaf" Hermione said in amazement before returning to her book. The two boys nodded in agreement.

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BE HAVING TRIALS AND GUESS WHOSE GONNA BE THERE! LOOKS LIKE I'LL FINALLY GET ONE UP ON YOU GRIMM. I BET THE POOR BROOM WONT EVEN BE ABLE TO LIFT UP ALL THAT EXTRA WIEGHT YOU GOT GOIN ON THERE SNOT BABY!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU IMMATURE STINKPOT, LIKE HELL YOU ARE. IN FACT I'M SIGNING UP AS WELL SO GUESS I'LL SEE YOU THERE"

The screaming continued on for quite some time causing people to either run in fear or roll on the floor crying with laughter, before the mayhem was disrupted by a small:

"Hem hem."

It went completely unheard.

There it was again.

"Hem hem."

This continued on until someone either cast a spell that made the voice louder or they had microphones hidden somewhere at the school. Silence fell upon the students. Except two that were still squabbling like infants.

The toad lady calmly walked down until she was between the two tables. There she waited until she had caught their attention.

"What do you want lady cant you see- HOLY SHIT THAT A BIG FLY!" he shouted pointing to the top of her head. Snickers broke out among the students.

"God I've never seen one so big. Did you breed it? If so can you send me a batch so I can use it on Grimm." Umbridge looked affronted and opened her mouth to say so but Puck got in first.

"Well sorry gotta fly. Gotta go empty the systems. See ya on the field Grimm." The faery laughed manically before popping out his wings and zooming off over Umbridges' head stealing her 'fly', before zooming out the doors. She shrieked and stormed (waddled) off after the faery screeching something about filthy halfbreeds and their disgusting ways.

The student body stared out after the two in silence before shrugging their shoulders and carrying on with their previously disrupted conversations.

Sabrina turned back to the trio.

"So. When's the trials?" she asked.

Harry grinned.

"Tomorrow"

"Well. Better get started then. Cant let some trumped up faery get the best of can I?" They all laughed.

**. . . .**

Puck had finally lost the screaming toad and he happily zoomed through the halls cackling as he waved about her 'fly'. Suddenly he heard a 'psssst' coming from an alcove near by. Narrowing his eyes he flew towards the sound and saw the two red headed twins who were now tail-less. Grinning he zoomed up to them.

"Well, what can the almighty Trickster King do for you this fine day?"

The twins grinned to each other before beckoning him closer.

"We've got a proposition to make"

Puck flew closer and his grin widened with every word.

'Oh yeah. This place just got even better." He thought.

**TBC…**

**So what did you think? Still good after the wait? Please R&R and give me any feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames…not so much. Also I'm Looking for a BETA. If anyone is interested could they PM me or something and let me know? Cheers. **

**Anyone notice that I added a part of the Hogwarts song into it? **

**Warning: Failure to review will result in the Twins & Puck being unleashed. All damage will NOT be held in the responsibility of mwah. **


End file.
